


Picnic

by AzuriteArtist



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Sweet-ember 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuriteArtist/pseuds/AzuriteArtist
Summary: In my first miraculous sweetember fic, Marinette, Alya & Kagami enjoy a short picnic.
Series: Miraculous Ladybug Sweet-ember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927762
Kudos: 2





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I saw that there was this idea of a Miraculous “sweetember”. Basically, creating sugar and general positive vibes. So, that’s what I’m doing! Good vibes randomly for the next month (def not going to be a schedule, who do you think I am, reliable?). 
> 
> I’m not sure if I’m doing Sweetember right? I think it was just meant to be things people like about the show, but fuck it, when is it not a good time for fluff?
> 
> I think sweetember was started by @emsylcatac on tumblr (who I don’t know but is probably really rad). Although I found it through @angelofthequeers on tumblr (who I follow and who seems quite rad!).

This was nice.

That shouldn’t be a particularly surprising thought to Alya. A picnic with friends often is nice. It was just how sudden the thought was. There wasn’t any akuma, no Ladyblog update running in the back of her mind, no calamity with her family, no exam, no stress.

Just, nothing.

Well, not nothing entirely. Marinette and Kagami were sitting on the picnic blanket beside her. Somehow Kagami had gotten out of her house (through honesty, trickery, or climbing the back fence, Alya had no idea, but that was a story she was going to worm out of Kagami later). 

Marinette was holding her orange juice to her chest, trying not to spill it as Kagami told her about yet another humorous fencing situation regarding a chair leg and a train. Kagami was halfway through devouring a plate of Marinette’s macrons, giving a hand wave upon the idea that she had a ‘fencing diet’ to maintain. 

All their schedules were free today, nothing in their chaotic lives was bugging them, they were just…normal teenagers, doing normal teenage things.

It was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Might post more, might not! Who knows? Not me!
> 
> Either way, maybe expect more sometime soon? Got critique? Feel free to share!
> 
> Find AO3 agonising? Find my content on these other sites:  
> Tumblr: [https://azuriteartist.tumblr.com/]


End file.
